Olga Comes Home/Quotes
Olga (arrives home and walks over to greet Helga) :Toodles, Helga. How's my baby sister? (gives Helga a quick kiss on the cheek) You're growing into quite a lovely young lady. Helga (smirking and being sarcastic) :Yeah, I'm a real beauty. ---- Helga :To change the grades... or not to change the grades... that is the question.... ---- Helga :Suffer in her shadow, take sweet black revenge... suffer , revenge.... no contest (Helga decides to redo Olga's grades) ---- Olga (while lying in bed after getting a B plus) :"I'm never coming out of my room again. I— I've never even gotten an A-minus!" ---- ;Olga :And I’m dating one boy who’s in prelaw, and one boy who’s in premet I just can’t decide which one I like better. ;Helga :Oh, I almost forgot Olga, this letter came in for you today. ;Olga :Oh goodie, my grades. Can you believe I’ve gotten straight A’s since the Third Grade. ;Helga : *laughs evilly* ;Olga :History A... ;Helga : *laughs evilly* ;Olga :Intermediate Economics...A, Atmospheric Science...A, Advanced French...A, meci beaucoup. *laughs happily* And tadaw, Elizabethan Poetry...B+?! ;Miriam and Bob :B+?! ;Helga : *laughs evilly* ;Olga :I-I-I can't believe it!? ;Miriam :It's not that bad, darling. ;Olga :Yes it is, it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me! may I please be excused! (Runs out of the kitchen crying) ;Helga :Mother, may I say, this soup is exquisite. ---- Big Bob (about Olga) :"She can't just sit around all day moping." Miriam "Sure she can... I do." ---- Helga (eating chocolates) :One for Helga... none for Olga. ---- Arnold :I don't know, Helga. I've always wanted to have a brother or a sister. I always thought those relationships were kinda special. Helga :Yeah, well, what do you know? Olga is evil. She's a pompous, overbearing, arrogant witch. Only, this time, I've got her beat. Arnold :Okay. Forget I mentioned it. ---- Helga (on Arnold's advice) :Arnold! So moral, so compassionate, so giving! If only I were good and kind like that... but I'm not, so that's that. ---- Helga (on her parents' concern for Olga) :Even when she's out of the way, she still ruins everything for me. :Helga: (Looks into Olga's bedroom, where she's still lying in bed crying) Oh, brother! Look at her in there, crying like a baby, feeling all sorry for herself, all because she thinks she got a B+. Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do. (slams Olga's bedroom door shut and starts to walk to her bedroom) ''Ah, much better. ---- '''Helga' (in fantasy sequence) :What's it like to fly? Arnold the Angel :Eh, it's OK. ---- ;Helga :Okay here's the deal, you didn't get a B+." ;Olga :W-what? What are you talking about? ;Helga :You got straight As, as usual, so I was jealous so I changed the grade. Got it? Olga You mean I really did get all As? Helga That's right, so you can get out of bed and prance around the house like Mary Sunshine again. You can go can go back to being the golden child and go ahead and tell Mom and Dad what I did, so they'll reward you and punish me like they always do. Everything's back to normal, bucko. Olga ' That was a pretty terrible thing to do. ;Helga :Yeah yeah what's new? Go ahead, tell Mom and Dad. ;Olga :Well I could do that, I should do that, but I'm not going to tell them. ;Helga :Uh, what's your angle? ;Olga :There is no angle Helga, they don't have to know everything that goes on between us. You must think I'm pretty lucky, all the attention I get from them. I have to perform all the time like some kind of wind-up doll, I get really sick of it. You're lucky they hardly even notice you. ;Helga :(smiles slightly)'' Really? ;Olga :(smiles back) Really. ---- '''Olga "Hey, what are sisters for?" Helga :I don't know. ---- ;Olga :Tomorrow let's spend the day together, just you and me? (Both Helga and Olga turn blue) ;Helga :Oh, okay that might be nice. Category:Olga Comes Home Category:Quotes